


Bluenose

by WoahThereSparky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 1920s slang, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, But mostly angst, Fluff and Angst, Gang Violence, Get ready for a wild ride, M/M, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Racism, Speakeasies, The 1920s AU no one asked for, alcohol consumption, all slang terms will be defined in the author's notes, almost everyone is a detective, how does one tag, lots of criminal activity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoahThereSparky/pseuds/WoahThereSparky
Summary: Bluenose- An excessively puritanical person, a prudeLance swore that as a detective he would never break the law, but everything changes when he steps into his first speakeasy on a case. His first illegal sip of alcohol opens doors that the man never even dreamed of, filled of flappers, booze, and evidence to the investigation.Yet the young detective has no idea what he had gotten himself into the moment he entered the bar.





	1. Act I, Scene I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slang Definitions (Though most are obvious):
> 
> Juice Joint- Illegal bar to sell alcohol  
> Speakeasy- Illegal bar to sell alcohol  
> Gin Joint- Illegal bar to sell alcohol

An obvious rule for all detectives, police officers, and those upholding the law is to never break the law. It is very rare that one would be told to cross such boundaries to the point that it is almost unheard of and yet, two were. Not that Takashi Shirogane had much choice at the time; he needed two detectives to take matters into their own hands.  
He had a station to run, which was losing workers quickly due to the overwhelming amount of corruption poisoning the law enforcement system. Due to the man’s overwhelming workload and poor acting capabilities, the captain was unable to pull off this operation on his own.

Soon enough, he found himself in a room full of only his most hard-working detectives that he could trust on this case. He had handpicked them, though it had not been much of a difficult choice considering his short staff.

A small ring of chairs had been collected around a circular wooden meeting table, each seat inhabited by a detective. A typewriter was placed in front of the smallest of the bunch, creating small clicks as they typed away notes of the meeting and case at hand with incredible speed. While the case folders were passed around the group for examination, the captain stood in front of the crowded table, observing the reactions of his workers.  
All Detective Gunderson needed was a glance at the files before the clattering stopped, replaced with an irritated voice.

“So, we’re collecting more information on the Galra family? It’s almost like we’ve tried that a hundred times before.” As soon as they had finished speaking however, a lanky man with brown skin turned to face them.

“Come on, Pidge! We haven't gone undercover at a juice joint before, think of the possibilities!”

“I would like to point out here that not only is this highly dangerous, but also very illegal.”  
After the brown suited man had spoken, it turned into a practical free for all. The three detectives argued back and forth about the ethics and safety of the potential investigation heatedly, to the point where it seemed as if Detective Garrett was going to upchuck.

“I don't know about you, but I don't want to end up looking like Swiss Cheese.”

“We have to stop the Galra! Think of the information we could get from this!”  
“It’s too dangerous for us to pull this off. We need more security.”

“Are you even listening?”

“Yes,” The two other detectives spoke in frightening unison.  
The volume inside the room increased exponentially until anyone but themselves could barely be heard, causing the argument to be stopped abruptly by the firm voice of their captain.

“I understand the risks in this case, but we have to take them. We are one of the few stations still fighting the Galra family and if we don't, no one will.” He paused to clear his throat, yet through all of this he had managed to keep his signature level head and calm attitude. Between Captain Takashi’s demeanor and impressive record, it was no wonder he had earned his rank.  
“While you are all talented detectives, I can only take two of you to lead this case.”  
A dead silence fell over the group as they turned their heads back towards the nearly forgotten captain.

“I'm out.”

“I'm with Pidge.”

A disappointed and mildly frightened look crossed McClain’s face.  
“Hunk, buddy. I thought we were partners against crime!” He quickly whipped around to the captain, the fear evident in his eyes.“Shiro, I can't do this by myself.” The older man sighed. 

“I know. We have another volunteer for the job, we just weren't sure how she would work with you.”

Lance’s eyes widened. “She...” It was almost unheard of to have a female detective, especially in their run down area of town.

“Yes, she,” Pidge spoke, with a bit of annoyance in their voice. “We didn't know if you could get your job done without hitting on her.”

“Hey! I do not hit on everyone, Nyma was one time!” There was a brief pause as all eyes turned to Lance. “Okay, twice,” The detective admitted, throwing his hands in the air. “Why must you torture me so? I don't even know who it is.”

“Allura Altea. Treat her with respect, she is a high ranking-” Before Shiro could get out another word, Lance cut him off by jumping up in his chair.  
“Of course I’d respect her, that gal’s like my hero! Do you know how many people she’s put away?” The brown suited man put a kind hand on his shoulder to calm the other, which successfully caused him to sit back down.

“I'm well aware, which is why you two will be partnered on this case. She is the senior detective, so trust her judgement.”

Lance looked almost teary eyed with joy as he straightened out his blue suit, attempting to make himself look as professional as possible.  
“I will Shiro. Thank you.”

As soon as the group had dispersed, some to their desks and some to debriefings, the smallest of the detectives cornered Hunk. Making sure the room was clear of any other workers, Pidge gave their full attention to the other.  
“I've contacted Allura.” The larger of the two raised a thick eyebrow, a nervous expression resting on his features.

“What did she say?”  
“She knows a guy at the gin joint to keep tabs on him.” Pidge sighed and shuffled around the folders in their hands, glancing around the empty office. “As much as we love Lance, I don't know how much we can trust him on this, given his background.”

“I trust him.”

“But you know we can't.” Hunk gave a sad nod, slouching in his spot near the wall. 

“I'm not sure I want to get involved in this.”

“Do you want to catch the bastard or not?” A long pause took place before Hunk sighed, resigning himself to joining the case.

“Can I see the files?”

“If you're sure.” The younger hoisted the heavy pile up in their arms, giving Hunk a concerned look. Soon enough, their features returned back to their business position once again. “There's two suspects.” The detective handed over the pair of files hidden at the bottom of the stack to Hunk. “Be careful. We don't need the wrong people seeing them.” Another nod was given with a formal smile as Detective Garrett walked back to his desk. If one looked closely enough at the Manila folders, the labels written in Pidge’s signature scribbled handwriting could be deciphered.

 

Suspect 2476: Code Name “Red”  
Suspect 2477: Code Name “Blue”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, there will be more on the way.  
> Surprisingly enough, I actually made my own work title for this, so no credit is needed!  
> Definition for "Bluenose" was taken from here:  
> http://local.aaca.org/bntc/slang/slang.htm
> 
> Contact: woahtheresparky.tumblr.com  
> Fic Tag: bluenose fic
> 
> [EDIT:] A lovely person on Instagram, sorry_im_latte, has made some beautiful art for this fic! Please go check it out, the link is below!  
> https://instagram.com/p/BSyxwYEFs4N


	2. Act I, Scene II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slang Definitions:  
> Gal-Girl  
> Speakeasy-Illegal bar to sell alcohol  
> Flapper-A stylist and brash young woman with short skirts and hair  
> Doll-Girl  
>  **Don't take any wooden nickels-Don't do anything stupid**  
>  Gin Joint-Illegal bar to sell alcohol

“Pidge.”

“No. Not happening.” Glaring over top their glasses as the taller detective, Gunderson crossed their arms. Hunk’s smile disappeared and he turned rather serious, a mixture of concern and panic setting into his eyes. It seemed like hours of arguing had taken place between the two, a back and forth of fruitless attempts of persuasion.

“We need this, Pidge. If you're going to blend in, you need to fit the part.” Tossing a bundle of clothes to Pidge, Hunk sat with ease on the couch of the younger, and pissed off, detective's apartment. The shorter stared at the clothing in their hands, gaze glazed over. Snapping out of it after a few short moments, Pidge looked back at Hunk’s pleading expression. With a huff, Gunderson turned on their heel and headed for the bathroom. 

“You owe me.”

What seemed like an eternity later, Pidge returned from the restroom. Discarding the carefully folded suit to a small bin tucked into the room’s corner, it seemed as if something had snapped into place in their mind. The detective couldn't be blamed for the length of time spent however, the younger had to undergo quite the transformation. 

A beaded black dress was draped across their body, reaching just down past their knees with low black heels. It contrasted well with the long string of white pearls hanging around a slender neck. 

“It's like a time machine, you look like a gal!” Hunk exclaimed, standing up from his seat with a puff from the cushion. The shorter grumbled as they fiddled with the long brown wig on their head, glasses completely abandoned. A few extra pins were tucked in to keep the hairpiece as secure and realistic as possible. The last thing the team wanted was for their cover to be blown by something as simple as a wig slipping out of place. “Want to practice?” the dark skinned man offered kindly. The other detective straightened up, flashing their brightest smile and batting mascara coated eyelashes. 

“Hiya! I’m Katie Holt.” The woman let out a bright giggle before letting their face fall to a serious expression once again. 

“Let’s go.”

By the time McClain and Altea had arrived at the speakeasy, Katie was there. They were seated near the end of the bar, flirting with a bartender they had absolutely no interest in. Spying Lance and Allura as they walked in, Katie kept an eye on them in their peripheral vision. Admittedly, the team had done an excellent job, the two looked very different. 

Allura’s hair was cropped in tight curls that bounced as she walked. Dressed in a typical white flapper dress and headpiece, the woman looked like she belonged in the speakeasy. As did Lance, though all he had to do was leave his blue suit jacket and vest behind in favor of a white dress shirt, suspenders, and a fedora. They would have blended in perfectly, if not for one factor. 

“Hey!” A voice reverberated throughout the bar, causing the crowd’s volume to lower considerably. A large man stood, staring the two detectives down. He was clearly muscular with brown hair and a disgusted sneer on his face. Approaching Lance and Allura, he leaned in far too close to the other man, bad breath pouring over him. “We don’t need your kind here, beat it!”

At this point, Detective McClain wasn’t shocked by this treatment anymore. He had plenty of it in his lifetime and tended to ignore it, but he couldn’t afford to blow his cover. He moved in front of his partner, facing the menacing man.

“My gal and I are here for a drink.” McClain’s tone was dangerously calm as he brought up memories of the person he used to be. If he wanted to get away with this scam, he had to act the part, not just dress for it. “If you’ve got a problem, get lost.” Turning back to a fuming Allura, who was hiding it surprisingly well, he took her hand. “Let’s go, doll.”

Another man, far lankier than the other walked up behind the hot tempered one in front of the two. “Don’t take any wooden nickels, don’t you recognize him?” A fearful look crossed the skinny blond, who dragged his now pale faced friend back to their table.

Allura raised an eyebrow at her partner for a brief second before breaking into a half-hearted smile again. The short lived and questioning look had gotten the message across to Lance. The triumphant two strode over to the bar, leaving the other patrons to continue their drunken conversations.

From the other side of the gin joint, Katie had studied the interaction. It wasn’t unusual for racism to creep up around here, regardless of the harmless circumstances. What they found exceedingly peculiar was how McClain had handled the situation. Katie had expected him to brush it off, just as he had many times before. This time, it was a completely new type of reaction. It was almost as if he had become a different person for that moment, one that inspired fear into the hearts of others. The only people they had met with such a presence were mafia members.

Ordering a drink, the young detective mumbled to themselves over a fake smile.  
“He’s in deep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It has been quite a while, but I'm back with another update. If you wish to talk to me and do not have tumblr, please leave a comment! I love hearing from all of you.  
> Hopefully you all enjoyed it, and I have a special thank you to give out!
> 
> sorry_im_latte on Instagram has made some absolutely wonderful art for this work, and I'm astounded by it! Please go check it out, the link is https://instagram.com/p/BSyxwYEFs4N  
> ______________  
> Contact: woahtheresparky.tumblr.com  
> Fic Tag: Bluenose fic  
> ______________  
> Slang definitions taken from here:  
> http://local.aaca.org/bntc/slang/slang.htm


	3. Act I, Scene III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slang Definitions:  
> Dry up- Shut up, get lost  
> Mary Pickford- A specific fruity cocktail whose ingredients I do not remember  
> Mac- General term for a man or a person  
> Horsefeathers- An expletive

Allura had assumed this would be uneventful, at least for the standards of an undercover operation. They would simply talk to the bartender they knew well, an ex criminal in fact, and watch the speakeasy scene. Getting the information didn’t seem that difficult, neither did watching out for any particularly suspicious gents. 

Any hopes of a nice, clean job flew out the window the moment a second bartender arrived. 

“Sorry about him.” The new man placed himself in front of Allura and Lance on the other side of the bar. He jerked his head towards the man who had been bothering the two earlier. He had jet black hair, matching his bow tie, that was a bit long and unkempt. Not that one would would expect bartenders to keep up the appearance of businessmen. “He’s given me crap before, I told him to dry up.”

Allura kept her face pleasant, leaning against the detective next to her. No matter how suspicious the detective was, she had to keep her cover. The woman knew this bartender, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on from where.

“Could’ve handled it myself.” Lance smirked, giving the new man a once over. He was quite attractive, the detective had to admit that. He would probably be cast out of the gin joint, not to mention his job, if he spoke those thoughts. That didn’t stop him from admiring the Korean man, though he made sure to hide it well.

Straightening out the black vest that rested upon his chest, the bartender crossed his arms with a slight smile. “Sanchez, right?”  
“The one and only,” he replied with an eyebrow raised. “Who told you?”

If the flapper was suspicious before, this was a completely different level. She kicked Lance’s foot underneath the bar, who didn’t give any response. They both had their eyes trained on the new man, but the jerking back of McClain’s leg proved that he had gotten the memo. He had a lot of explaining to do when they got back to the station. 

“Rolo recognized you.” Before Lance had a chance to respond, Keith cleared his throat. “What can I get you? First round’s free for both of you.”

The brunet turned his head towards his fake date. “You ever been here before?” Shaking her head with a false smile, the two detectives turned back around. “Mary Pickford for her. I’ll have Gin.”

“Good choices. They’ll be right up.”

In the few minutes Allura and Lance had to wait for their drinks, they kept up some playful banter. Posing as a fake couple was working out fairly well, both detectives were excellent actors. To any outsider, they really did seem like a pair of lovebirds. As excellent as their performance was, a certain worker at the speakeasy wasn’t falling for it. While he wasn’t particularly good at reading people, he could tell the man was eyeing him since the pair had gotten to the bar.

“There you go.” The man placed two drinks in front of the detectives and moved to tend to the other end of the bar.

“Hey, Mac.” He stopped, turning back around to face the taller man who had just spoken. “If you’re in good with Rolo, I should know this.” Lance took a brief swig from his drink to punctuate his sentence. “What’s your name?”

The worker paused, standing in front of the two once again. His voice was low and surprisingly nonchalant as he spoke this time. “Between us, it’s Keith. To anyone who asks, I’m Red.” With that, he slipped off to the other end of the bar, assisting Rolo who was swamped with patrons. 

Allura gulped down her drink with surprising speed after the encounter, causing her partner to widen his eyes slightly. “Whoa, take it easy.”

“Lance, if anyone has a chance of upchucking, it’s you,” she nearly snorted into her drink with a smile on her face. This was bad, this was a very bad situation, and hopefully she wouldn’t remember it the following morning.

He raised an eyebrow at Allura. “Never judge a book by its cover.”

She looked over at his glass, finding that there wasn’t a single drop of gin remaining. Somehow, the detective still seemed perfectly sober, almost like the drink had no affect on him. “Darling-”

“Want to dance?” he asked, holding his hand out to Allura. She took it, knowing very well that he was avoiding the inevitable question. After several minutes of swing, the crowd of other couples became too much for the two and they returned to the bar. The event prior to the dancing was a bit foggy in Detective Altea’s mind, both due to the alcohol and exhaustion.

“I’d best be heading back,” Allura happily sighed as she faced the door. She was still sober enough to walk in a straight line, but that didn’t stop the other from worrying. 

“Should I walk you?” Sliding his hand around the woman’s waist, he continued, “It’s only polite for a man to walk his gal home.”

With a laugh and a slight glare, she whispered to Lance, “Takashi’s waiting. Stay and dig up what you can.” The two hadn’t gotten around to talking to Rolo, though McClain was damn glad they hadn’t. That was a whole other can of worms he didn’t want to open in front of his partner.

“Horsefeathers, he’s stealing you away.” Lance walked her to the door, making sure she got out alright. “Have a good night, Allura.”

“You too, Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another, slightly shorter, chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it, and Keith's introduction.  
> ______________  
> Contact: woahtheresparky.tumblr.com  
> Fic Rec/Search Blog: vldklanceficrecs.tumblr.com  
> ______________  
> Fic Tag: Bluenose fic  
> ______________  
> Slang definitions taken from here:  
> http://local.aaca.org/bntc/slang/slang.htm


End file.
